1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to caching. More specifically, it relates to server executed caching based on application semantics.
2. Background Art
In IBM® Lotus® QuickPlace® server pre-release 3.0 design, each HTTP request from a client browser results in a number of connections to the database before the server is capable of rendering a complete page back to the client browser. Consequently, some database operations are very expensive especially in the case of large databases, resulting in slow response time.
Heretofore, many software products have used caching to improve such response time. However, such products have not recognized and accommodated the need to manage cache operations based on who the user is as well as on project specific validation of cached objects.
Caching of forms in collaboration space has heretofore been done by the place server in memory, and has been lost when the server is terminated.
Domino, IBM, the IBM Logo, Lotus, Notes, QuickPlace are trademarks of International Business Machines in the United States, other countries, or both.